For You
by LiiGHTS
Summary: Ray Williams lied to Lilly Rush when he told her he was staying in town for only one more day. He had already bought a place before he even went to see her that day. However, his eyes have drifted away from her to another Homicide Detective. m/m
1. Chapter 1

**For You**

Fandom: Cold Case

Pairing: Ray Williams x Scotty Valens

Summary: Ray Williams lied to Lily Rush when he told her he was staying in town for only one more day. He had already bought a place before he even went to see her that day. However, his eyes have drifted away from her to another Homicide Detective. m/m

Warnings: This is slash, don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Cold Case v.v

Author's Note: This is my first Cold Case fan fiction, but I think I kept them in character mostly. For Ray you don't have much to go on to begin with xD He's only in four episodes (technically speaking I've only seen one of them). Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue!

**Chapter One**

Ray was seated at a bar in Philly with a glass of some amber liquid sitting on the counter in front of him. He wasn't sure exactly what was in it, he had asked the bartender to surprise him. To be honest, if he actually paid any attention to the drink he probably could have told you exactly what it was, but he couldn't concentrate. Not since that night at least. The night he had visited Lily Rush at work on his bike.

It wasn't Lily who had caused him to lose his ability to concentrate. It hadn't been her that could cause him any real emotions for a long time. He had come back to see if seeing her again could bring those feelings back, but his mission failed. At least as far as Lily Rush was concerned.

Ray had called her several times that day, but the man who answered the phone always said the same thing. That she was out, working some case the team was involved in currently. He didn't bother to ask what it was. It had almost made him laugh. Lily Rush had become exactly what she wanted, homicide detective. Ray picked up his glass and gave a mock cheers to the girl he hadn't seen since he went over to her house.

He still wasn't sure why he had gone over there in the first place. One last chance to see if he still had feelings for the blonde woman. He knew it would never work between the two of them any more. Too much time had passed between them and he couldn't bring himself to actually care.

He had driven to where Lily worked later that night, after the phone calls, at precisely the same time she was leaving. She was as beautiful as he last remembered her to be, but she wasn't the one his eyes were drawn to. Instead they focused on a body and face that definitely matched the voice he had heard on the phone earlier that day. She got on his bike without introducing the two boys and without waiting for her to do so he drove off.

Thinking about the detective brought a smile to Ray's face. He finished off his drink and motioned to the bartender to pour him another. She sent a small smile his way before holding up her index finger to tell him she'd be a minute. Not that it mattered to Ray. He could wait, he had all night after all.

The next morning Ray had gone back and actually managed to get into the building. He could honestly say that he had gone into the place looking for Lily not the detective from the night before, but the first person he ran in to was the same person that continued to invade his mind. The man standing behind his desk in a suit looked up at Ray with the most gorgeous set of brown eyes he had ever seen in his life.

Ray had walked right up to the other male and held out his hand to him. "Hey. Ray Williams, Lily Rush here yet?" he asked, though his mind had quickly replaced all thoughts of Lily with thoughts of the detective standing before him.

"Scotty Valens." the Philly accent was ever present in the way the man spoke and the way he gripped onto Ray's hand almost caused him to give into what he really wanted right then. That is, until Scotty's voice reminded him of where exactly the two of them were and just how bad of an idea that would have been. "Nah, she hasn't come in yet. Have a seat." Scotty motioned to the seat that accompanied the desk besides his, those brown eyes trained on Ray as he took the seat.

For a long awkward minute neither of them spoke. They just glanced at each other occasionally, never longer then a few seconds. Finally, Scotty turned to face Ray and they both observed each other. Two alpha males trying to assert their dominance, as if whoever spoke first or looked away would be weaker for it. It all caused Ray to smirk at the other male, but he still didn't speak up.

"So, ugh, where'd you take Rush last night?" Finally, Mister Detective spoke. And his question definitely sounded like he was a cop fishing for information about Lily and Ray's relationship. Ray didn't bother dropping the smirk from his face at Scotty's words.

Ray clasped his hands together against the back of his head, his eyes never once leaving Scotty's. "I took her for a ride on my bike." he said, skillfully avoiding giving anything away to Scotty before quickly adding so Scotty couldn't ask a follow-up question, "Ya know, you should get a bike of your own." _You'd look good on one._

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Scotty picked up a file from his desk as if to pretend to actually be doing something case related just incase Stillman walked through there to get to his own office.

Ray knew that telling Scotty he thought he'd look good on a bike would be a bad idea, more then likely it would push the male away from him. The exact opposite of what he wanted right then. "I think you'd like it. I could give you a ride on my baby. You should hear her purr." It was as if Lily chose that exact moment to show up and when Ray looked over to where she was standing he could tell she was furious with him. As if she thought they were referring to her in their little conversation.

Ray let out a snort of laughter as he threw down the money for his drinks. He was pretty sure no one in their right mind would say that Lily Rush purred like anything. Anyone that dated her knew better. There was still one more conversation between Ray and Lily. All of it had been a lie. He told her he only had one more night in town when in truth he had moved there a week before. Which was why he was sitting in the bar in Philly that night.

Standing from the stool, he walked to the exit and stopped in his tracks when the door opened before he even reached forward to grab the handle. _Scotty_. "Hey." Ray was the first to speak this time, he watched as it caused a huge grin to appear on Scotty's face. The smile was infectious, since seconds later one showed up on Ray's as well.

"Hey." Scotty stepped to the side to let Ray out so they both weren't blocking the bar entrance. "You need a lift some place?" he asked, already taking in that Ray was a little just past drunk.

Ray dug in the pocket of his jacket to bring out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He took one out for himself and held the pack out to Scotty, offering him one but when Scotty shook his head he lit up his own and pocketed the rest. He took a long drag from the smoke before glancing over at the other. He gave a nod of his head. "Yeah, sure." he blew the smoke out of his mouth before taking another hit from the cancer stick.

Scotty nodded his head, let go of the bar door, and headed in the direction of his parked car. Heavy footsteps behind him told him that Ray was following. He walked over to the drivers side of the door and slid the key into the lock, he pushed it to the side and opened the door. Clicking the button to unlock the passenger side, he slid into the seat and started the car. He pulled the car out of the lot, put it in drive, and started down the road.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Scotty asked, "Where to?" There was, of course, no response from Ray in the passenger seat. Scotty glanced to his side to see that it appeared that the man was snoozing in his car. "Ray?" he asked again, hoping that his voice would rouse the other from slumber. "Ray?" once more, a little louder this time, but with still no luck.

"Shit." was the last word Ray heard come out of Scotty's mouth before the ride became silent. He tried his best not to laugh or smile, or do anything else that would give away that he wasn't asleep but instead simply pretending. It helped that Scotty had never seen him sleep, breathing differences meant nothing when you were never around a person long enough to learn them.


	2. Chapter 2

**For You**

Disclaimer: I still don't own them xD

Author's Note: So I finished this chapter sooner then I thought I would. Though I seriously doubt any more chapters will come so soon. Sorry.

**Chapter Two**

By the end of the car ride Ray had accidentally drifted off into a very light slumber. He didn't feel the car slow down until it had come to a complete stop, but with the alcohol in his system he couldn't bring himself to actually open his eyes or even move at all. Instead he continued to sit there while he listened to what Scotty was doing in the seat beside him. Engine off. Keys jingling, pocketed. Door opened. Closed. Muffled footsteps. Door opened. A tap on his cheek.

"Come on Ray, wake up." He could feel those brown eyes watching his face for any sign that Ray was awakening. He kept his eyes shut. "I don't want to leave you out here, but I will if you don't wake up." Another tap on his cheek, this one harder then the last. Ray waited five seconds before opening his eyes. He had to wait another couple so Scotty thought he was still waking up before he let a smile creep it's way onto his face.

"Hey." Ray's smile faltered after he said this when Scotty's eyes narrowed slightly and before the sleepy man realized what was happening hands encircled his arms and basically yanked him out of the car with zero warning. Ray stumbled out of the car and very nearly toppled over. He shut the car door behind him and followed the detective up to his home. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, but he had a sudden urge to walk up to Scotty and wrap his left arm around the front of the males waist while he draped his other over Scotty's right shoulder.

Before he could tell his brain to knock it off, he found himself doing just what his urges wanted him to do. He took it one step further and rested his chin on Scotty's other shoulder. His eyes were locked on Scotty's face, looking for any sign that he didn't like what Ray was doing, but there was none. Though, that could simply be written off as Scotty letting a drunken man do what he wanted until they reached his door.

Scotty's hand came down to push at Ray's arm, forcing him to relinquish his grip on his waist. So maybe Mister Detective didn't like Ray being so close and touching him. That same hand left Ray's arm to dig in Scotty's pants pocket. The familiar jingle of keys told Ray they had arrived at their destination. Not that his mind had registered that. It was stuck on the fact that maybe Scotty had moved his arm because it was in the way of the pocket his keys were in.

After the keys were removed from Scotty's pocket, Ray returned his arm to its former position. He was still watching Scotty's facial expressions as the door swung open. It seemed to Ray that he was thinking about something. What that was exactly? Ray had no clue, but his hopes were it was something good and maybe even about him.

Scotty wormed his way out of Ray's grip. He slipped his suit jacket off and hung it in the closet next to the door. He basically ignored the man behind him as he walked to his kitchen. "You want something to drink?" he asked. Somewhat surprising considering his mind was racing a mile a minute. He was positive his partner had told him that Ray Williams had left town and probably wouldn't be back. And yet here the man was, standing in his apartment.

"I think I've had enough, thanks." Scotty nodded at Ray's words and opened his fridge to grab a bottle of cold water for himself. He took a long drink from the bottle before setting it onto his kitchen counter. He was watching Ray who was currently glancing around the place, not moving from his position in Scotty's living room. The only thought running through his mind currently was if Rush knew that Ray Williams was back in town. Probably not, she would have mentioned it. Maybe.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Scotty recapped his drink and walked into the living room right past Ray. A hand on his arm stopped him from going into his room to grab something to sleep in.

"I'll take the couch." Ray said.

"Nah, you're the guest-" Scotty was interrupted before he could finish.

"An uninvited guest." Ray pointed out.

The two males stared at each other for a moment, neither seeming to want to back down. More alpha male dominance bull.

Ray loosened his grip on Scotty's arm and pushed past him, making sure he brushed against him a little too much for a normal accident. He hooked his fingers under the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it off over his head, dropping it to the ground. He made sure to walk with more of a strut then he normally would have as he made his way over and sat down on the couch. He slipped his shoes off his feet, pulled his legs onto the couch, and laid down with his hands clasped together behind his head. Ray looked back over to where Scotty was still standing, the only sign that he had moved at all being the fact that his head was now facing towards the two couches.

Ray chose to take that as a sign that Scotty had indeed been watching him. He raised an eyebrow at Scotty in challenge, a smirk playing across his lips as he waited for what Scotty was going to do. It would be smart if one of them took the bed, but that didn't mean either of them were going to.

Scotty let out a soft laugh. He brought a hand up to loosen his tie. He slipped it off, dropped it on the floor, and started working on his shirt. Ray's eyes, Scotty could feel them watching him as he removed his white shirt. He pretended that it didn't bother him at all, that it didn't actually give him a feeling in the pit of his stomach to know that Ray was indeed watching him.

The shirt joined his tie on the ground, the messiest his home had been in a very long time. Scotty walked over to the free couch, taking his shoes off as he went, and spread out on it. He could already tell that tomorrow was going to be a very long day. The couch wasn't his favorite place to get some rest. All he had to do was get up and move to his bed, but he wouldn't. He had to admit that this thing between himself and Ray was fun. Oh yes, tomorrow was going to be a long day for Scotty Valens, but he was strangely alright with all of it.

And boy had he been right. Scotty a woke the next morning in worse shape then he had gone to bed the night before. Brown eyes glanced over to see that Ray was still asleep on the other couch, and actually looked comfortable there. His eyes narrowed into a glare as he pushed himself up and off the couch. He didn't bother waking the sleeping man up, he had to get ready for work. He'd wake him up later. Scotty shuffled into his bedroom, glancing down at the watch on his wrist as he did.

"Shit." There would be no dropping Ray off at the bar on his way in to work, he barely had time to make it there on time himself. He hurried to get ready. Taking a very quick shower and getting dressed in record time. When he left his bedroom his eyes immediately returned to the shirtless man sleeping on his couch and he thought better of waking him up. It was probably a bad idea, one that Scotty shouldn't take, but he simply let Ray be. He wrote a quick note on a piece of paper and left it on the counter before leaving to head in to work.

Ray's eyes cracked open at the sound of a door shutting. He had been awake for the last twenty minutes, awoken by the sound of a shower running, but he chose just then to actually get up off the couch. First things first, he walked over to read the note that Scotty had left him on the counter that he had watched the detective write.

_Ray,_

_Sorry I couldn't take you back over to the bar. Left some money for a cab._

_Scotty_

_It was very short, but it still made Ray smile. No way was he going to be taking a cab though. He had better plans for his day. He'd be spending his time right there in Scotty's home until the male got off from work. Sure, Scotty would be surprised to see him still there but he was also sure that he'd get over it. At least, that's what Ray hoped._


	3. Chapter 3

**For You**

Disclaimer: Still not mine…

Warnings: Slight spoilers for 03x18. However, I won't go into details about the case, except those you can read in an episode guide, which never gives away who did it.

A/N: So I planned on getting this chapter out a week after the last one, but that didn't happen. I do have a very good excuse though, my dog was bitten by something he was allergic to. The swelling went down for two days and then returned, so we're going to be taking him to the vet.

**Chapter Three**

"Late night, Scotty?" was the first thing Nick Vera asked upon arriving to find said detective pouring himself a cup of coffee, drinking it black to try and wake himself up a little more (it apparently wasn't working for the younger man).

Scotty glanced up from his mug to the other man who was now standing next to Will Jeffries, both observing every small move Scotty made. "Ugh, yeah, kinda." His sleep deprived brain couldn't mutter a better sentence, but it did manage to catch the look Vera and Jeffries shared. He immediately regretted even giving them a response. "Not _that _kind of a late night." he said, sending the two men a small glare that wasn't all that threatening considering his lack of sleep.

Lily Rush came out of Stillman's office, her eyes trained on Scotty as she walked over to her desk and took a seat. "Hey Scotty." she paused, "You look like shit."

Another look between Jeffries and Vera, this one joined by a very amused smirk on both of their lips. It all almost made Scotty wish he had just called in sick that morning. "I fell asleep on my couch if you must know." not that that helped his cause much. Jeffries and Vera would think what they usually did no matter what the younger male told them.

"Mmhmm." Vera muttered. Luckily for Scotty it was the last remark any of them could make. John Stillman came out of his office to talk to them about some new case they were going to be working. And although he wanted to speak to Lilly about Ray, he did welcome the change in subject. Even if the change involved a murder case that still hadn't been solved.

Scotty arched his back as he tried to listen to Stillman, he was aware of the fact that Will and Nick were still watching him, and he was willing to bet they still had that smirk on their faces but Scotty didn't dare turn his head to check. He'd much rather keep his attention on the case.

A case that he already knew was going to be trouble. A gun had shown up in the drawer of some dresser in the back of some local theater. The gun was connected to a 2002 murder case. The victim was a local cab driver who was going to play the leading male role in the play "Cabaret".

Scotty didn't like the idea of having to deal with a bunch of actors, but he did want to get out of the office for a while. If only to get away from Jeffries and Vera's jokes about what they thought he had been up to the previous night.

It wasn't until lunch that Scotty was finally able to get alone with Lilly. Though, he still didn't know how to broach the subject without giving certain things away. Say for instance, telling Lilly that Ray was back in town. Or worse, that Scotty had let him stay over at his house and that was the reason he had had a "late night". He wasn't even sure how Lilly had ended things with Ray, or if bringing Ray up would make his partner angry.

"Hey, Rush." Scotty finally said, though he waited for her to give him some kind of a sign to go on before he continued. It came in the form of a very short side glance that he probably would have missed if he hadn't been watching for it in the first place. "Ya know, I don't think you ever told me what happed to that Williams guy."

Lilly let out a very short laugh before saying, "No, I don't think I did." It was rather odd that any of the team knew much about each other since they all managed to skillfully avoided answering most of the questions that were thrown their way. Though Scotty couldn't blame any of them considering he hid things from the rest of the team as well. Like, Ray Williams spending the night on his couch a foot away from himself.

"So, what? You're not gonna tell me?" Scotty watched as his partner shook her head no and opened the door to walk back into the department. He let out a small sigh, but didn't take it too hard. He'd just have to get the information he wanted from Ray, if he even saw the man again.

Scotty put his keys in the lock of his door and twisted his wrist, he opened the door and shuffled inside to the smell of something cooking. He turned his head towards the kitchen to find that it was Ray Williams doing the cooking, he wasn't entirely sure but he thought it was something Cajun. "You're still here?" Scotty asked, though he didn't actually mind. It would give him a chance to get his questions answered.

Ray turned quickly to the side, eyes widening slightly when he heard the detective's voice. "Ugh, yeah. Sorry." a grin broke out on Ray's face, "Just wanted to say thanks for not kicking me out of your house last night, and this morning."

Scotty nodded, his eyes busy taking in the fact that Ray was dressed in different clothes then what he had been in the night before. Meaning, Ray had definitely left his house but had come back. But how he got back in, Scotty wasn't so sure he really wanted to know the answer to that question. Of course, he didn't exactly have to even ask it when seconds later Scotty got his answer.

"I'm excellent at picking locks." Apparently, Ray was a mind reader as well as an expert at breaking and entering. "You can arrest me if you want." Ray had a smug smirk on his face as he said this, right hand reaching out to turn the stove off.

"Maybe I will." Scotty watched as Ray replaced the smirk with a slight frown. Though it only took a few seconds for it to be swapped out with a grin.

Scotty threw his keys onto the counter before walking over to his cabinet and pulling down two plates. He handed one to Ray who placed a good portion of the food on it and handed it back to Scotty to grab the other and do the same for it. They seated themselves at opposite ends of the kitchen table and ate in silence for only a moment. "Rush know you're back?" Scotty never really had trouble getting straight to the point, unless he was talking to Lilly.

Ray chewed the bite of food in his mouth slowly to stall. "No." he said after swallowing, stabbing his fork into the chicken on his plate and cutting it more viciously then was really needed. Blue eyes raised from the table to lock with Scotty's gaze. "I told her I left town." Which hadn't entirely been a lie. He had left Philly for a day, to get his things, he just came back the next day and conveniently forgot to inform Lilly that he had. He still didn't want her to know he was back.

Scotty nodded his head and returned to eating his dinner in silence. He knew Ray wanted to drop the subject and he'd honor that, for now at least. It wouldn't really do to get the man angry, especially when he was stabbing at his food like it wasn't dead yet. Not a good idea at all.

The rest of the meal was eaten in complete silence. The only thing shared between the two were stolen glances, and only rarely did their eyes meet. They cleared the table in silence as well, neither speaking until Scotty was walking to his bedroom he door. He turned to face Ray, "You can stay if you want, but I'm taking the bed tonight."

The smug smirk was back on Ray's lips now. "What, can't take it Valens?" he laughed when Scotty didn't bother giving him a verbal answer, but instead raised his hand to flick Ray off and turned to walk into his bedroom. Ray watched him go, closing the door behind him, before walking over to the couch and collapsing there.

Ray spent the night on the couch once again, but when Scotty woke up the next morning he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**For You**

Disclaimer: If I owned them… I don't think I would be writing this.

Warnings: Spoilers for episode 03x22. Nothing about the case, but instead what Scotty did in the episode.

A/N: There's finally a little bit of action… And just so you know, I broke up the last chapter so it could be more easily followed but the site erased the symbols and I didn't notice until after I posted it…

**Chapter Four**

Scotty hadn't heard from or seen Ray Williams for a week after the night he said thank you by cooking for him. Two nights of Ray's visits and Scotty had already begun to welcome the random visits from Williams. It had been a welcome break from his normal routine of grabbing a few beers with his coworkers after work. But after he had brought Lilly up in a conversation with Ray it seemed the other man wanted nothing to do with Scotty.

Wait. It had only been a week. No use thinking that way. It wasn't like Ray didn't have a life of his own, outside of Scotty. And why was he thinking like that to begin with? He had enough to deal with right then without thinking about Ray Williams.

For one, there was a cold case calling his name. Alright, that was a lie. The team had just finished there current case and he wasn't even at the office to start working through another. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have another one on his desk the next morning. He could just wait until then to start worrying about it.

That didn't mean Scotty still didn't have things to worry about. None of which involved his own made up theories as to why he hadn't seen Ray Williams since last Wednesday. Miller. She was the reason for his current problems. Not intentionally. He was the one that had offered to take care of the man in the park. The one she suspected of being a pedophile. At the time he had only thought he would have to talk to the man, maybe throw in a few threats, but he was sure then that that was all it would take.

Turns out, he had been wrong about that one. The next day, well yesterday, he had told Miller he had taken care of the guy only to have her tell him the man was still in the park. This time he actually dealt with the guy, his throbbing fist was evidence of that. That day he had gone into work with a very bruised and busted hand. He knew they would be curious about it, so he had already prepared some lame excuse to give them. Miller knew what he had done. Had even called him out on it. Not in front of the others, but she made sure Scotty knew she didn't approve of the way he handled the situation.

Stillman had only told him he thought he should get it looked at. All he had to do to keep John from asking too many questions was to say he would. But that didn't relieve the fact that he felt like Stillman knew that his lie about how he was injured was in fact a lie. The others only asked if he was okay before they went back to the case.

Scotty wasn't at work now. He was at his home. Not in it yet. He was standing outside with his forehead pressed against the cool wood of the door and his hand resting on the handle. His other hand was still throbbing at his side. He wasn't sure if he had broken anything, but it felt like shit all the same. He let out a soft sigh before straightening up and twisting the door knob, pushing the door of his place open.

Upon entering his home he found he wasn't alone. Ray Williams was seated on the same couch he had slept on every time he had spent the night so far. He was shocked but happy to see the other male in home once more, however he didn't let that show through. Instead, annoyance was the emotion he chose to portray to Ray.

"Look, Williams," the use of his last name by Scotty caused Ray to frown slightly, "You can't keep showing up here unannounced."

Ray ignored what Scotty said. Ignored him because Ray was acutely aware of only one thing right then. And that was the fact that when Scotty had spoken he had winced after folding his arms across his chest. "What happened?" he pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the detective in question. Concern evident in both his tone and the look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Scotty asked. Eyes narrowing as he tried to keep Ray from noticing the damage to his hand.

No such luck for Scotty. Seconds after he asked the question, Ray's eyes lost the concern and were replaced by the same annoyance Scotty had showed him earlier. He reached out and grabbed Scotty's right arm, forcing him to uncross it from the other. Blue eyes landed on the very sore looking hand and immediately softened. "What happened?" he asked once more.

_Nothing _would have been the word Scotty would have spoken in answer to the question, but the look in Ray's eyes as he studied Scotty's hand forced him to rethink his answer. "I, ugh, got into a fight." he hated that he sounded like a teenager coming clean to his parents about why he had a bust lip and a black eye and couldn't go to school the next day. He also hated that he didn't want to disappoint Ray in some way. But why should he care what Ray thought of him?

A playful smirk lit up Ray's face. He didn't comment on the fight, but instead he gripped Scotty's wrist with one hand and brought the other up to brush over the bruises on Scotty's knuckles. He pressed down on each one. Scotty's face contorted from the pain, but he didn't pull away. Mainly because Ray had already tightened his grip on Scotty's wrist so that he couldn't get away. "Do you have a first aid kit?" Ray's voice distracted Scotty from the pain his hand was still causing him.

Scotty nodded and pointed out where it was to Ray. He seated himself a the kitchen table and watched Ray dig around in the cabinets. It didn't take the other male long to locate exactly what he wanted from the kit. Ray joined Scotty at the table, sitting himself down in the seat closest to the dark haired detective. Scotty was silent as he watched Ray wrap his wrist without much difficulty.

"I'll stop." Ray's voice broke the silence, his words confusing Scotty. Brown eyes lifted from watching Ray's hand to meet and hold the gaze of Ray's blue eyes. Scotty found no emotions hidden there, as if Ray was purposefully keeping his emotions in check to hide them from Scotty.

"Stop what?" he finally asked, eyes narrowing slightly in confusion.

Ray rolled his eyes and dropped his gaze back to Scotty's wrist. "Stop coming by." he clarified.

Scotty cringed. Half from the pain of having the wrap tightened and half from what Ray had said. He hadn't actually meant what he had said earlier. He was just angry about all that had happened that week. The week that Ray had stayed away from him. He took in a slow breath before finally admitting, "I didn't mean for you to stop."

Ray smiled, mainly to himself but Scotty still saw it. "So I can still drop by." Scotty sent Ray a very pointed look. "If I call first." he added with a grin.

"I guess." Scotty said.

Their eyes met for the second time that night and neither moved for the briefest moment. Ray was the one to break this once more. He finished with the wrap quickly before leaning towards Scotty and pressing his lips against the other mans. Scotty's eyes widened in shock for only a second before he closed them altogether and leaned into the kiss.

Ray slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked Scotty's bottom lip. He was expecting Scotty to finally pull away, but instead was rewards with an open mouth and a tongue that joined his own in yet another battle for dominance between the two. Ray won in the end, allowing him to explore the inside of Scotty's mouth. To run his tongue across the top of the others mouth.

Ray lifted his hand from the table to cup Scotty's neck, but as soon as his fingertips brushed the skin there Scotty broke the kiss. Scotty's brown eyes looked anywhere but at Ray. "I have an early day tomorrow, so thanks for." Scotty motioned to his hand before standing up and walking into the living room to the couches, "You can take the bed." He collapsed onto the couch after removing his suit jacket and shirt and moved around until he was resting on his back, draping an arm over his eyes.

Scotty hear shuffling around in the kitchen then the scratching of a pen on paper. He let his eyes close, deciding he'd look for the note in the morning if it was in fact addressed to him. He drifted off before he heard anything else. When he woke up the next morning it was to find Ray asleep on the other couch. It probably would have made him laugh if it wasn't for the fact that his muscles were already feeling sore, and his hand was still slightly throbbing.

Scotty got ready in a hurry so that he could find the note from the previous night. He found it on the kitchen table with the pen still sitting next to it.

_Scotty,_

_I'm coming back over tonight._

_Ray_

Scotty scribbled out one very messy word onto the paper, '_Fine_,' with his left hand. He stole one last glance of the sleeping, shirtless man on his couch before he left to head to work for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**For You**

Disclaimer: I own… nothing.

Warnings: Very very slight spoilers for 3x23. So slight that the case itself is hardly mentioned and I feel I don't have to warn you about it, but I will just to be safe.

A/N: I am so sorry this took me forever to write. I got stuck on this chapter and ended up balling it up and rewriting it. And this chapter is slightly… shorter then my others. I also took the time to watch reruns of this show and Supernatural on TNT. So now, I'm pretty sure I've watched every episode where Ray Williams was mentioned and then a whole lot more.

**Chapter Five**

At work, Scotty felt distracted and it had absolutely nothing to do with his normal distractions. He hadn't gotten to attached to the current case. It had nothing to do with his past; no suicide, no children. Their current case was about a drug counselor named Joseph who was shot in his apartment. Which was enough to get Lilly too involved, but not him.

No. He was distracted for other reasons. A kiss was his current distraction, one he had willingly shared with Ray Williams. He didn't allow himself time to think too much about what the kiss meant. He knew what it meant. He wasn't some confused school boy. He _knew_ what the kiss meant, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it and their next meeting. And those thoughts brought him to a new distraction. Guilt.

Scotty let his gaze drift to his partner, the reason he felt guilty. He knew how far their relationship had gone. When he was still seeing Christina she had mentioned Ray, not by name but looking back now he knew it was Ray she had spoken of. Ray wouldn't have shown up here if their relationship had just been a short fling. No. He remembered Christina mentioning that Lilly had been engaged at one time, he now assumed she was talking about Ray Williams.

He should have pushed Ray away, or at least not have returned the kiss. And yet he had, and now he wanted to again. All of that, was making him feel guilty about the entire ordeal. He had serious doubts that Lilly would forgive him for not telling her Ray was back in town, and now she had a new reason to never forgive him. One that she probably wouldn't have suspected at all, considering Scotty had only ever dated woman in the past.

That brought up a new string of questions. Ones that he didn't have the answers to since he couldn't talk to Ray about them. Were the two of them even dating? One kiss didn't necessarily mean they were together, but Ray wanted to come back over again. That night even. It definitely made him wonder. Then there was the question of if Scotty even wanted to date a guy, let alone one from Lilly's past.

Then again, that was a rather stupid question. The very fact that he couldn't wait to see Ray again gave him the answer to it. He wanted to see the man again, hell he wanted to _kiss_ Ray again. Those two little things were answer enough to the question of if he wanted to date Ray Williams. Now there was only the question of if Ray wanted to date _him_. Another easy answer question. Why would Ray keep coming around if he didn't want to go out with Scotty?

John Stillman walked out of his office at that moment, breaking Scotty out of his thoughts, and everyone else stopped working on whatever it was they had been researching to listen to what he had to say on the case. "We're not going to get anything else done tonight. Lilly, you and Scotty can check out the address in the morning so go ahead and go home." he said, waving them all out the door and Scotty was definitely glad to be leaving.

Scotty couldn't wait to get home, to see him. Which was definitely another sign that he indeed wanted to date Ray.

Scotty opened his front door to find that Ray wasn't sitting on his couch like always, he wasn't even any where in his home. Which only served to make Scotty feel, what? Disappointed? Surely not. That would be ridiculous. Ray didn't know that Scotty had gotten off a little early that day. With a roll of his eyes Scotty threw his gun, badge, and cell phone down on the kitchen counter and walked into his bedroom. He busied himself with a quick shower, changing into a simple pair of pajama pants when he was done before walking back into his living room.

One glance to his stove clock told him that it was close to the normal time he'd get off from work if no paperwork needed to be done. Scotty walked over to his kitchen counter and began to shuffle through some papers found there. Rattling from his front door startled him for only a moment. He grabbed his gun and pointed it towards the door as it swung open.

"You could have knocked." Scotty said with a smirk as he tossed his firearm back on the counter. He turned his attention back to the papers he had discarded as he heard the door click shut.

"I thought you'd still be at work." Scotty heard Ray's footsteps as the man made his way to where Scotty was currently standing. He took the time to explain why he was home early, but his words were cut off halfway through when Ray spun him around and pressed his lips to Scotty's. Ray's hand left Scotty's arm to wrap around Scotty's naked side, his thumb caressing the skin there.

Scotty took a step forward so their bodies were pressed against each other. All of his previous feelings of guilt were pushed aside as he opened his mouth a very enticing tongue. A phone ringing startled both of them, but Scotty grabbed it and checked the caller ID before he finally did break the kiss.

"Valens." he said as he placed the phone to his ear and turned away from Ray. Not that that stopped Ray. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Scotty's waist to keep him from walking further away and buried his face in the detective's neck, nipping at the skin there and on his shoulder. None of the nips were hard enough to leave a mark, but they forced Scotty to bite down on his tongue to keep from making any noises that couldn't be explained away.

"Nah. I didn't know Rush was going out there tonight." he said to Stillman, who was on the other end of the line and speaking in very long heated sentences that definitely proved that he was angry at Lilly for heading to the house even though he wanted them to check it out when it was daylight.

Ray smirked as this time he bit down hard enough on Scotty's shoulder to form a bruise the next day, causing Scotty to bite down harder on his tongue and reach up to grip painfully at Ray's dark locks to get back at him. "Alright, then I'll skip that tomorrow and just head in to work." he said before saying a quick goodbye and hanging his phone up. Scotty turned around in Ray's arms to face the man, a half-ass scowl on his face that only deepened the smirk plastered to Ray's.

"Early morning tomorrow, so I gotta go to bed." Scotty placed a chaste kiss to Ray's lips before he placed his phone back on the counter, wrestled his way out of Ray's grip, and headed back into his bedroom. He pulled the comforter down and glanced back to the door to find Ray standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms folded across his chest.

Their gazes locked for the briefest moment before the detective looked away, back to his bed. Scotty gave a small shrug of his shoulders before he slipped into his bed. "Keep your hands to yourself." he said with the faintest smile on his face. He sunk down into his pillow as he pulled the comforter up to his waist.

Ray grinned and pushed himself off the door frame. He made his way to the other side of the bed, discarding his shirt and shoes as he went, and crawled into the bed with Scotty. He obeyed Scotty's rule, keeping his hands to himself, at least for the most part. By morning, when Scotty awoke it was to find that Ray's arms had wrapped around his chest and that the other man had basically pulled him across the bed to sleep with their bodies pressed against each other.


End file.
